Onii-chan
by Twila Star
Summary: When Momiji has a problem and loses the chance to ask Yuki for help, someone else has to help him, but he didn't expect him!


**My first Fruit Basket fanfic! A brotherly Kyo/Momiji! It just kinda... dawned on me.**

* * *

"WAAHH" Momiji's wail resounded through Shigure's house. Tohru looked up from chopping her carrots.

"Ah, Kyo-kun?..." She called over worriedly.

"It's fine! BE QUIET!" Kyo responded.

"WAAAHH! Kyo-kun in HUUURTING MEEE~"

Tohru sweatdropped and continued chopping taking Kyo's word that everything was fine. Kyo was in the living room driving his knuckles into Momiji's temples. Yuki sat at the table with a bored look on his face.

"*sigh* All I asked him was how his day went..." Yuki sighed.

"I know! Then he started talking and his annoying voice came out!" Kyo said, pushing Momiji's face firmly and he tumbled backwards.

"But, Kyo-kun, I wanted to tell Yuki about-" Momiji started.

"TSK! If you don't want another noogie, then be quiet!" Kyo threatened. Momiji pulled down his lower eyelid of his right eye and stuck his tounge out.

"Snack is ready!" Tohru announced, coming out with multiple riceballs.

"Ah! That's great Torhu-chan." Yuki said, picking up his bored posture.

"Mh." Kyo mumbled, getting settled by the table.

"This side is for Kyo-kun, and this side is..." The rest of Tohru's speech was turned out as Momiji thought about what he was trying to tell Yuki. He knew Yuki would be able to help him with... it.

"Momiji-kun?!" Tohru's voice broke his train of thought.

"huh? Yes, Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked, a little embarrassed.

"I asked if you wanted your riceballs now or to pack it up for you to go?" Tohru asked, and Momiji could see the worry on her face. She could never hid those sort of things,

"Ah! I actually need it to go, Danke!" Momiji said, rubbing the back of his head. As she got up, Yuki gave him a weird look, but Momiji was back in thought.

_I'm sure I could hold them off for one more day... I'll come back tomorrow..._ He thought, absent mindedly staring through the table.

=That night=!

Yuki knocked on Kyo's doors softly, and Kyo looked up from his pillow.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you think you were too hard on Momiji today?" Yuki asked. Kyo sat up right.

"No way! If Momiji knows how annoying he is all the time, maybe he'll stop coming! and stop Kagura along with him!" Kyo complained.

"He looked really out of it before he left, Kyo." Yuki reasoned.

"So what?!" He said.

"I thnk You should apologize. Tell him that you actually appreciate his company so he doesn't think he's one big nuissance and go into his own version of depression." Yuki concluded.

"What kind of depression is that?" Kyo wondered. Yuki smiled an annoyed smile. Why was he prolonging this conversation?

"One where he never gives a genuine smile or always seem spaced out." He explained calmly.

"But-"

"Baka neko! Say you're sorry or I'll make you sorry." Yuki said with an air of eerieness. Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but he had nothing to say. Yuki left, ending the conversation.

=After School the following day=!

Kyo jumped down from the roof, having skipped his last period. He was on his way out the door of the school when he felt an uneasy feeling come at him. At first he thought it was Hana and he turned ready to defend himself from Uotani when he just saw a creepy Yuki with a smile on his face.

"So, where are you going, Kyo-san?" Yuki asked with a scary aura.

"I-I was just g-going hom-"

"And what about Momiji?" Yukie asked with feign surprise. Then he put an evil smile on. "You _were_ going to his school right?"

"I-I was actually going h-"

"Unless you want to go to the main house, you'll meet up with him on his way home." Yuki commanded, and pushed him out the school doors towards Momiji's school.

_Jeez, Momiji can sure be a pest even when he's not there..._ Kyo thought.

=A little earlier at Momiji's school=!

"Ah!" Momiji yelled out, landing on his back, ruining his uniform.

"You messin' with my little brother?" A mean looking High schooler said. He was a senior at one of the private schools nearby, and his little brother in Momiji's class was behind him snickering. Momiji gave him a side glance before looking up at the older teen.

"No, I don't even talk to him." He said calmly. The teen gave him a sneer.

"So now your ignoring him? Good thing I called my buddy! You'll definately get what you deserve!" He said.

"Get him, onii-chan!" The kid in Momiji's class said in a nasaly voice. Momiji stared, wide-eyed as another big senoir came around the corner.

_O-...O-nii-chan... Where's _my _onii-chan?_ Momiji thought as he was lifted off the ground by the senior. A flash of Yuki's image sped through his brain. He was suppose to be here. He was suppose to deal with this... He was suppose to protecct him now. Momiji closed his eyes to avoid the coming fists.

"Oy." Momiji's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, to see all three of the bullies had turned their head to look down the street. Momiji followed their gaze to a red headed 14 year old.

"What're you doing?" Kyo asked, to what would seem like nonchalant to anyone who didn't know him, but Momiji could see the anger building up in waves.

"Get outta here, kid and you won't get hurt." The friend said, turning his attention back to Momiji. There was a wooshing sound and the senoir friend was knocked into the side of the school building. The big brother dropped Momiji at the time and Momiji was on the floor again. Kyo was getting out of a crouched position from a flying spin kick when he started speaking again.

"Me get hurt? I would worry about yourself..." Kyo said said eerily calm. (Someone's been practicing with Yuki!) "Now back off!" He yelled. The big brother glanced at his little brother and stepped foward.

"Your about to get it now." He growled. The little brother latched onto Momiji who was stilled shocked Kyo came to his rescue. Kyo saw this and pointed at the kid.

"Get... off... him." He ordered. He just smiled and bit the top of Momiji's earlobe. Momiji gasped outloud while blushing.

"Onii-chan!" Momiji called out to Kyo.

Kyo growled and charged toward the big brother. He knew he couldn't hit him like he would try to hit Yuki with. That would kill him. He gave him two punches left and right just for the pain he deserved then spun kicked him to the ground, knocked out. The friend had gotten up and tried to attack him from behind, but kyo bended underneath the attack and gave him an upper hook. He quickly spun around him and kicked him to his stomache, knocked out.

Kyo turned his glare to the kid still holding Momiji and took a stomp toward him and he sprinted away. Momiji stood up slowly while kyo took steps more calmly towards him.

"Th-" Momiji started, but Kyo cut him off with a bop to his head with his fist.

"Sorry... About yesterday..." Kyo said, looking off down the street. Momiji smiled up at him.

"Kyo-kun! Its ok!... Onii-chan!" He said gleefully. Kyo blushed.

"Onii-chan?! W-what? No way! Don't call me that!" He yelled.

"OK! KYOO - KUUN~ OW!" Momiji yelled out as Kyo drove his knuckles into Momiji's temples.

"Your prissy little voice pisses me off!" He growled.

"Your hurting meee!" He wailed.

"Everytime you open your mouth!" Kyo said doing it harder. He firmly pushed his face, and started walking down the street. Momiji rub the side of his head, but smiled to himself. He started following him.

"Neh, Is Tohru-chan gonna make more of those riceballs?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**HEEHEE! I thought this turned out quite well! It occured to me while writting this Kyo really _was_ 14 the year before momiji went to high school. :) PLEASE R&R I know I made a bunch of mistakes you guys will probably point out! :D**


End file.
